The Spin Off Series 2
by Sammi01
Summary: The follow up to The Spin Off, Its 6 months on and things are finally working out in London, but new next door neighbours might just shake things up a bit.


The Spin off - Series 2 part 1  
  
6 months on and Archie and Lexie had resolved the problem of Lexie feeling homesick and the fact that running away doesn't solve things. Also Archie realised his family are more important then any place or job. So they decided together to go back to London, to try and work things out for the both of them.  
  
"Morning sweetheart" Archie whispered early on Sunday morning as they lay in bed. Lexie slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the morning light coming through the window. Suddenly she awoke with a start as two hands hit her in the face. "OW" Lexie yelled, as she opened her eyes, and saw two cheeky faces starring back at her. She looked across at Archie and he gave her a smile "They woke early" Archie explained, as Lexie pulled herself up and propped her self up on a pillow.  
  
The girls sat in the middle of the bed between Archie and Lexie. They were now 14 months old, and had learnt a lot in the last 6 months. Both of them could now waddle around easily, yet did seem to fall down quite often but always got back up again to try again. Archie had, had fun trying to secure safety gates at both ends of the stairs, as the stairs seemed to be of great interest to the girls.  
  
"Da da" Kyla climbed up on Archie and tried to grab his nose. "So what are we doing today?" Lexie asked. "Erm..." Archie hesitated, grinning. "What?" Lexie laughed "Well I thought we could have a day just the two of us?" Archie explained taking Kyla off his chest, she clung to him tightly, and started screaming something in what seemed her own language. "Come here Pet" Lexie called putting her arms out to Kyla. She struggled at first but soon let go and welcomed Lexie's arms. "What do you mean?" Lexie questioned confused. "Well I asked Justine and she said she didn't mind looking after the twins today if we wanted a day to ourselves" Archie mentioned smiling. "Oh Arch I don't know...you know I don't like leaving them" Lexie answered thinking. Archie sat down on the bed and held Ellie round the waist, "But Lex...look at them...they will be FINE" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Lexie laughed, "I'll think about it if you go get me a cup of tea" Archie jumped up, "Done" he smiled, as he walked out the door.  
  
Lexie sat there in bed thinking what could Archie have in mind for today without the twins? She smiled to herself, as she played peek-a-boo under the covers with Ellie and Kyla.  
  
"Boo" Archie shouted as he came up beside her. "Ah...oh Arch ya Bampot you scared the life outa me," Lexie yelled playfully hitting him after he had put her tea down on the table. "Who did you think it was?" Archie joked. "Well I thought it might be my gorgeous husband but it was a scary monster instead" Lexie teased, "Oi" Archie laughed smothering her with kisses "Ar...ch" Lexie replied laughing between kisses. "Right well...you drink that and I'll get these two ready" Archie answered scooping up Ellie and Kyla.  
  
Lexie smiled as the three went out the door. As she drank her tea again, she thought this was possibly the happiest she had been in a while, things were going great back in London, and she was no longer as homesick as she had been. Archie spent more time at home with the family and Lexie no longer felt alone. Things couldn't be better.  
  
Suddenly a little head popped round the corner of the door. Lexie laughed as Ellie came running over rather fast until she lost all balance and down on her bum she went. "Up a didies" Lexie laughed as she watched Ellie slowly get up and carry on walking up to the bedside. Archie came in carrying Kyla. "Right, well I'll just take these two round to Justine's then I'll be right back" Archie smiled giving his wife a kiss. "Give mummy a kiss" Archie spoke to Kyla as he leaned down with her to Lexie. "Mwah" Lexie sounded out the kiss and Kyla copied her. Then Archie picked up Ellie and repeated the process.  
  
Be good" Lexie said waving goodbye to them. "Who me?" Archie joked. Lexie gave him a serious stare. "Only joking, only joking... right say bye to mummy girls", Lexie gave them a little wave "Bye bye" she replied in soft voice.  
  
A little time passed and eventually Archie came back through the door. Lexie was down in the kitchen by this point. "Hello Sweetheart" Archie called, putting his keys down and walking down the hall. Lexie was washing up so she didn't turn round but replied all the same "Hello gorgeous" she laughed. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey guess what?" he suddenly said. "What?" Lexie answered without the bother of actually guessing. "The house next door is up for sale" "Really... well that's great, we could do with some new neighbours" Lexie replied finishing the last cup then turning round to face Archie. "Oh but I thought you liked old grumpy draws next door," Archie said sarcastically. "So what are we doing today then?" Lexie asked curious. "Well I thought we could take a picnic over to the park and you know a blanket etc" Archie suggested fetching a basket from the cupboard. "Oh sounds lovely," Lexie thought smiling. "Well are you ready to go now? Its really hot out" Archie informed. "Lets go!" Lexie shouted eager to get out of the house into the sun, and spend time with Archie.  
  
Hand in hand they walked out the door. Lexie looked at the 'For Sale' sign of next doors, and she wondered what type of people would move in. Would they be married? Have kids? Be a young couple? Old couple? A single person? So many questions went through her mind, although she was happy.  
  
When they got to the park, Archie lay out the blanket on the soft green grass and they both lay down on it. They laid watching the clouds go past, "Maybe I should ring Justine, check how the girls are?" Lexie questioned getting up. "Lex sit down," Archie said pulling her back down. "They will be fine, Justine will ring us if there's something wrong. "Ok, ok, just I never leave them" Lexie sighed relaxing again.  
  
They settled down again. "Where they alright when you left them?" Lexie suddenly questioned again.  
  
"No they were screaming and crying" Archie joked, laughing. "Archie then why did you leave them?" Lexie looked shocked. "I was only joking!" Archie replied laughing again. "Well don't" Lexie commented seriously. "Sorry! Sorry! ... So you want some food?" Archie asked reaching for the basket.  
  
A couple of hours past, and Archie and Lexie were now on their way home from the park. They walked past the house for sale again. "When they move in, I think I'm going to go round and introduce as properly" Lexie announced more to herself than Archie. "What tell them they just made the biggest mistake of their life's moving in next to us?" Archie laughed. "Archie" Lexie yelled, laughing as they walked inside their house. 


End file.
